The Howler
by pyrebi
Summary: James Potter is bored at school. One day at breakfast, a boy sitting beside him gets the one thing every student dreads: a Howler. My version of how James and Sirius met. Enjoy!


Ah, my first published HP fic. Well, this one is about the MWPP gang, though mostly Sirius (he's my favorite character, of course ). I hope you enjoy! Lemme know what you think afterwards. And sorry if you think the ending is too abrupt! Bye!

* * *

The Howler

* * *

James Potter was bored. It was his second morning at school, and aside from the classes, not a single interesting thing had happened. He sat at his House table at breakfast, trying to think of some way to improve his day. His eyes glanced upward uncaringly as the owls swooped into the windows, carrying the mail. He was fairly sure he wouldn't have a letter.

Beside him, a dark-haired boy with a handsome face moaned. James recognized him as one of the other four boys with whom he shared a dorm room, but he didn't know his name. James raised an eyebrow as he followed the other boy's despairing gaze. There, circling above the table, was a severe-looking deep brown owl, carrying a large red envelope in its beak. It swooped lower and dropped the envelope right onto the boy's toast.

A small, mousy boy sitting across the table leaned forward in excitement. "Hey, isn't that a Howler? You'd better open it; I heard they explode if you don't!"

The dark-haired boy looked as though there was nothing in the world he'd less like to do than open that note. Finally, he seized the envelope and tore open the flap. Instantly, an impossibly loud voice, both screechy and deep at the same time, filled the entire hall.

"SIRIUS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE PUT INTO GRYFFINDOR! EVERY RESPECTABLE BLACK FOR GENERATIONS HAS BEEN PUT INTO SLYTHERIN! YOU'VE SHAMED OUR NAME, YOU BELLIGERENT LITTLE BOY! WHAT WILL YOUR FATHER THINK? YOU'LL NEVER HAVE A DECENT CHANCE AT ANYTHING NOW, THINK OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THE FAMILY, YOU ALWAYS DID PUT YOURSELF FIRST, YOU SELFISH CHILD! HOW DARE YOU! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE BEEN MORE LIKE YOUR COUSIN NARCISSA? SHE KNEW THE CORRECT HOUSE TO CHOOSE, AND LOOK AT HER NOW! A PROUD SLYTHERIN, ON HER WAY TO GREATNESS! GRYFFINDOR! AAAAAUGH!"

And with that last utterance of disgust, the Howler fizzled itself out. There was a dead silence for a few moments before the entire Slytherin table erupted into bouts of laughter. They'd obviously never heard anyone getting chewed out for _not_ making their House before.

James surveyed the boy who'd gotten the Howler with an appraising eye. The boy was murmuring quietly to himself, ignoring the reactions of the people around him.

"Stupid old hag. As if I ever had a choice in what House I'd be in. And who'd want to be in Slytherin, anyway, other than wonderful _Narcissa_... Can't believe she sent a Howler to the school, anyway. Just proves what horrible woman she is, I guess," he growled, shredding the red envelope into tiny bits.

"You're talking about your _mother_ like that?" James asked, interestedly. He stuck out his hand. "James Potter. I'm in your room."

The other looked up at him, then reached out also. "Sirius Black. Yes, that's my mum. She's horrible, really. Always thinks I'm out to ruin the family name and off her at the same time. I'm really glad to be here, actually. Gets me away from her."

The two grinned at each other.

Up at the professor's table, Headmaster Dumbledore sighed. He felt in his bones that it was going to be a long seven years.

* * *

It was the second morning of school and the students were having their breakfast. When the owls flew in, the first years looked up expectantly. A large dark owl swooped low and dropped a red envelope into the porridge of a handsome seventh-year.

Sirius sighed and pushed his hair away from his eyes. "Here we go again, Prongs."

"Always right on time, eh, Padfoot?" James grinned. "Are you gonna let it explode again this year, or will you open it?"

"Well, I let it explode during second, fourth, and sixth years, so I'd better open this one. I just don't feel like putting out another fire on my robes this morning."

James's eyes lit up behind his glasses. "Wait, I've got a better idea." He snatched the envelope and tossed it lightly onto another student's plate. "Heads up, Moony!"

Remus Lupin looked up just in time to have the Howler erupt in his face. Yelping, he stood up suddenly, knocking over a jar of marmalade while trying to extinguish his burning robes. Peter Pettigrew laughed as the enormous voice of Mrs. Black echoed in the Great Hall.

"SIRIUS! YOU HAD BETTER NOT EMBARRASS ME AGAIN THIS YEAR! IF I GET ONE MORE REPORT OF YOU CAUSING TROUBLE, I'LL COME THERE MYSELF TO SET YOU STRAIGHT! YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU WERE EVER BORN A BLACK—"

"I already am, no worries there," Sirius grumbled.

"—AND I'VE TOLD YOUR PROFESSORS THEY COULD USE FORCE TO DISCIPLINE YOU IF NECESSARY—"

The students in the hall laughed. They really couldn't imagine any of the teachers using "force" to discipline the legendary Marauders. A brief mental image of the tiny Flitwick attempting to spank the much larger Sirius had some of the Hufflepuffs in stitches. Besides, it had become a yearly attraction, seeing if Sirius got a Howler from his mother.

"—THIS IS YOUR LAST YEAR AT SCHOOL; IF YOU DON'T LIVE UP TO YOUR FAMILY'S NAME THIS YEAR, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU'RE A DISRESPECTFUL, FOOLISH TROUBLEMAKER, AND YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING IF YOU DON'T SHAPE UP! AND ONE MORE THING, I EXPECT NOTHING BUT OUTSTANDINGS ON ALL OF YOUR N.E.W.T.S! IF THAT MEANS GETTING RID OF YOUR RUBBISH FRIENDS, ALL THE BETTER! BUT GET CRACKING, YOU LAZY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING! I'LL BE WATCHING YOUR PROGRESS, YOU WORTHLESS IDIOT OF A SON! NOW GOOOOO!"

The Howler fell to the ground, still sparking occasionally. The entire hall burst into cheers. In the noise, a tight-lipped with her hair pulled back tightly stormed over to the Gryffindor table and shouted, "Potter! That'll be five points from Gryffindor for throwing the envelope at Mr. Lupin!"

James laughed. "Aw, Professor McGonagall, it didn't hurt him!"

Remus threw James a dirty look but chuckled as well. "It really didn't, Professor."

Sirius grinned up and down the table at the cheering students. "I really don't know what they're going to do for entertainment when I graduate. You'd think they'd never heard a woman yell at her lazy, good-for-nothing son before!"

And thus Mrs. Black had added to her son's notorious legend without ever knowing it.

* * *

The end! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
